vashanafandomcom-20200213-history
Church of the Eye
One would refer to the Church of the Eye as an affiliation seeking knowledge of all t hings in the materiel plane as well as other planes of existence. The party first learns of its existence upon reaching Galdi. There they learn that the organization is secluded, only members are allowed to enter the grounds of the church located in the northern part of Galdi and membership can only be granted after a current member's recommendation and passing a trial administered by members of the Church. Members are known to wear their purple robes with an image of an open eye outside of the church grounds and consider it an honor to be seen flaunting their membership to non-members. The party is eventually able to enter the Church due to Sven being a member of the Church of the Eye. With his recommendation the party is able to enter and complete the trial's various tasks to gain membership and the accompanying robes. The first floor contains primarily student tables and areas to study various written materials. The second floor consists primarily of written materials such as books, maps and document research material created by Church of the Eye members. The third floor opens to hallways containing windowed ceilings where various vegetation is cared for as well as experiments of precognition. The basement is primarily used for storage and where various craftsmen craft their goods for members of the group. Following an explosion the majority of the church structure was engulfed in flame and later abandoned by Church of the Eye members. Notable members: * Sister Subsavia - One of the two "heads" of the Church in Galdi, she believes in a very strict process in order for new members to join and looks down upon non-humans being allowed to join, especially those of the elven races. She believes in helping the local populace with various tasks. Last seen on the 3rd floor of the church before disappearing with Kael. * Brother Lohan - One of the two "heads" of the Church in Galdi, he believes entry to the Church of the Eye should be less demanding and views all races as equals. He has no desire to help the local population with affairs and views the Church as the ruling power simply surrounded by uintellecual populace. Last seen on the 3rd floor of the church before disappearing with Kael. * Brother Tebu - member who believes in giving as much as he can to the local populace of Galdi in forms of charity. Accepts donations in the forms of clothes, educational materials and gifts of various kinds. He eventually informs the party of the two "heads" of the Church in Galdi. Following the explosion his body is seen outside the church among the rubble. * Sister Neera - appointed librarian of the Church of Galdi, the party assisted her in sorting through historical documents as part of their membership trial. * Brother Barns - manages new recruits wishing to join the Chuch of the Eye. He is tasked with making sure new members have contributed enough in order to earn entry to the Church and is the primary gatekeeper for the trial. * Sister Genine - a devote believer in prophecy and seeks to delve deep into the past of members of the Church of the Eye in order to find correlations between the visions she has been having and the past lives of members. She read the minds of Hana and Lazarus during their trial, revealing parts of their past to the party. Her body was seen among the rubble following the explosion at the church. * Sister Olga - one of the older members who cares for the plants and gardens on the third floor of the Church. She requests the party to assist her in the caring of her intellectual plants as part of their trial and takes a liking to Hana, eventually gifting her a seed to grow a plan similar to those located in the church. She is able to inform Arjen as well as a solution to cure the blight of his homeland * Brother Hector - located in the basement of the church, Hector experiments with various monsters and animals, attempting to create a smarter and deadlier sum of the two animals. He tasked the party with "testing" one of his experiments, a salamander which emitted flames from his body when being struck as part of their trial. The party convinced him to release his remaining experiment, a large roc with acidic claws. His body was seen among the rubble outside the church following the explosion. * Brother Arn - the church blacksmith located in the basement. He was tasked with creating a few magical items for various church members but misplaced which items were enchanted. The party assisted in locating the items and delivering them throughout the church and town as part of their trial. Past members: * Boris - expunged from the Church of the Eye after being caught performing various necrotic acts for an ex-member of the church, Kael * Kael - former member of the church, most likely ex-communicated after performing various necrotic experiments on members of the Church and local populace of Galdi. Eventually uses Boris to continue his experiments before he's expelled as well.